starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
M70 "Liger" AT
The Type 70 "Liger" started out as one of the first Shorapka type Vehicles. Although the design fell short as a "super unit" it was still highly impressive for a tank. The top brass would remember this years later when the Systems Alliance started to get a real taste of what the galaxy had to offer in the way of combat vehicles. History While current combat vehicles were still effective on the battle field, the brass believed it would be beneficial to begin work on "New Age" combat vehicles to compete with the rest of the Galaxy. The prototype Ligers were brought out of moth balls and reworked into a conventional "Assault Tank" useable by two normal human beings. The Liger is the most heavily armed ground vehicle the Systems Alliance fields. Its fire power can easily bring down the heavy walkers used by the many other governments in the galaxy and with its surface to air missiles makes for a great anti air unit. IT is faster then just about anything else found on the battle field and just as maneuverable, but its main weapon can only be fired forward when on the move at high speeds, other wise the tank must slow down or stop other wise it may knock its self onto its side. The draw back is the tank has the poorest defense of all the Systems Alliance vehicles. Its armor can only hold up to small arms fire though its shields would allow the tanks crew at least one mistake when dealing with enemy vehicles. Though its speed and small frame don't make it a easy target. These tanks are typically paired with their older brothers, the Type 66 "Lions", but can be used in small groups in hit and fade attacks on enemy positions to great effect. While a powerful weapon on the battle field they are expensive to produce, for even fifteen Type 66s there is two Type 70s. Weapon Systems Mega Particle Beam Cannon A High Grade Beam weapon mostly found of ExoShells and space craft. The weapon can easily take down heavy vehicles in one shot but requires a cooldown/recharge time. because of this the tank's crew will often hold fire till they are sure of a one shot one kill. Beam guns The Beam Guns are the alternative weapon to the main cannon, powerful in there own right they can still chew at heavy vehicles armor but are best suited against medium to light vehicles. They have a fair refire rate and don't require a cool down or recharge. Twin Machine Guns Anti-infantry/light vehicle weapons firing slugs. They are mounted under the front of the Ram Blade. 4-tube SAM Launchers Laser guided anti air missiles with enough punch to even bring down star fighters should they fall under the tanks glare. Smoke Discharger Fires smoke and chaff rounds to protect the tank in dire situations. Ram Blade When a tank that moves as fast as this, why waste ammo when you can just run down infantry and light vehicles. Also useful for knocking though light fortifications and fences.